FINAL FANTASY VII11
by ANITA HIGHWIND
Summary: DESCUBRE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA CON PERSONAJES DE ONCE SERIES ENVUELTOS EN EL MUNDO DE FINAL FANTASY, ¿PODRAN SALVAR AL MUNDO DE SU DESTRUCCION? ¡VUELVETE PARTE DEL NUEVO AVALANCHA Y VIVE LA AVENTURA! COMENTEN MUCHO


Final Fantasy VII-11

By: Achan Studio

Capítulo 1 "GENESIS" PARTE 1

¿Dime quien eres?

Yo solo busco a mi mascota, ¿y tú?

Bueno vivo aquí y busco a mis padres

No solo buscas a tus padres, te buscas a ti mismo, date una oportunidad

Tienes razón

En ese lugar cubierto de humo y polvo una niña socorría a un niño que había sido lastimado por la reciente explosión, lo toco y se dio cuenta de que ya su corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir, así que coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y con un resplandor blanco y plateado el niño abrió lentamente los ojos.

Niño: no me has dicho quién eres

Niña: ¿dime quien eres tú?

Niño: ¿y mis padres? ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo viendo a su alrededor

Niña: estamos en el bosque durmiente

Niño: tengo que buscar a mis padres

Niña si, y yo a mi mascota

Niño: se que me curaste, no se como lo hiciste pero, gracias, toma te regalo este amuleto - dijo mientras del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una hermosa gema redonda, color verde como esmeralda, que emitía una suave luz titilante, y la niña coloco sus manos en una hermosa cuna y el deposito la piedra.

Niña: gracias, es muy bonita, como tu corazón - la guardo en el bolsillo de su falda y descolgó un fino dije de su cuello en forma de luna plateada, y se lo extendió al niño quien al verla se quedo hipnotizado viendo como giraba en la cadena, y ella se la coloco y abrocho al cuello

Niño: gra - gracias

Niña: ahora ve

Niño: si, que tenga suerte

Niña: tu igual

Niño: adiós

Niña: ¿y como te llamas? …

Noticiero de midgar: hubo una fuerte explosión en forgotten city, las causas son desconocidas, se presume que fue a causa de una fuga de combustible en el lugar…

16 años después…

"se busca este prófugo de la justicia, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés, complexión delgada, responde al nombre de Shaoran, se recompensará con un millón de gils por información útil para su captura, si lo ve denúncielo a las autoridades, es muy peligroso" decían varios anuncios pegados afuera del restaurante "turtle paradise" donde chií esperaba a Hideki, pues ya había terminado su día laboral.

Hideki: ¡Chií!

Chií: Hideki - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Hideki: perdóname te hice esperar mucho

Chií: no, apenas cerramos

Hideki: ¿quién será esa persona? Se ve que es muy mala - dijo refiriéndose a los anuncios

Chií: eso dice que es peligroso

Hideki: si, vamos chií es hora de regresar

Hideki caminaba tranquilamente y chií lo tomo del brazo, así caminaron dos calles, riendo y platicando como les había ido en el día, hasta que Hideki se detuvo cuando atravesaban el parque ya muy poco iluminado pues chií lo soltó repentinamente.

Hideki: ¿Qué pasa chií?

Chií: Hideki hay una persona ahí, tirada entre los arbustos y parece estar lastimada - y le señalo el lugar

Hideki: quédate aquí, iré a ver

Hideki se próximo al hombre que estaba acostado de un costado, tenia sangre por todos lados y el cabello y ropaje muy sucios - parece que no es de este lugar - pensó Hideki, se agacho y lo volteo de espaldas al suelo, creyó que estaba muerto, pero de repente abrió los ojos asustando a Hideki

Hideki: ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Chií corrió hacia donde estaba Hideki

Chií: ¿Qué paso?

Hideki: me asusto pero estoy bien

El muchacho había vuelto a cerrar los ojos

Hideki: llevémoslo a un medico, esta muy mal herido

Chií: si, Hideki

Hideki levanto al muchacho del suelo dejando ver en su espalda un tatuaje muy extraño, pues su ropa estaba rasgada, solo chií pudo verlo en cuanto lo vio se quedo parada sin hacer nada, como si se hubiera apagado. Hideki camino unos pasos, dándole la espalda a chií, quien al no ver el tatuaje despertó de ese extraño estado de trance

Hideki: vamos chií ¿pasa algo malo?

Chií: no, vamos rápido a casa, chií está bien

Cruzaron el sector siete y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los slums. Ya en su casa, Hideki recostó al joven en su cama y chií trajo agua caliente y trapos para limpiarlo, así Hideki lo limpio y cambio de ropa, aun no recobraba la conciencia.

A la mañana siguiente.

El joven se despertó y miro desconcertado a su alrededor.

Chií: ¡ya despertó Hideki!

Joven: ¿do- donde estoy?

Chií: estas en casa de Hideki - le dijo sonriendo

Joven: maldición… - dijo clavando la mirada en las sabanas

En ese momento entro Hideki con comida

Hideki: ayer nos diste un gran susto cuando te encontramos, pensamos que habías muerto

Joven: tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor…

Hideki: no digas eso… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Joven: mi nombre no importa

Chií: claro que importa, el nombre es muy importante, por eso chií tiene el suyo

Joven: … Shaoran …

Hideki: Shaoran… ¡ah! Ese nombre me parece conocido, pero… ¿Dónde lo oí?

Hideki recordó los anuncios pegados afuera del restaurant.

Hideki: prófugo de la justicia…

Sin darse cuenta había hablado en voz alta, Shaoran lo miro fríamente, Hideki trago saliva con nerviosismo y retrocedió unos pasos, miro el teléfono que estaba en la mesa, luego volvió a ver a Shaoran, quien lo miro un instante, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana

Shaoran: entiendo que te asustes, Shinra me ha hecho muy buena publicidad, ¿no, es así?

Hideki, asintió con la cabeza y tomo a chií de la mano y la abrazo en forma protectora.

Hideki: ¿y porque te buscan?

¿Qué harás con el millón de gils?

Hideki: contéstame por favor Shaoran

Shaoran sonrió apenas visiblemente, luego agacho la mirada

Shaoran: hace algunos años cometí muchos errores… pero no es por eso que me buscan… es por algo complicado… una larga historia que no entenderías, tal vez después se las cuente… algún día…

Hideki miro atentamente a Shaoran mientras pensaba en los verdaderos motivos de Shinra, del porque lo buscaban.

Hideki: tratare de entenderla ahora

Chií: yo también quiero entenderte Shaoran

Shaoran los miro pensativo, hizo una breve pausa

Shaoran: ellos creen que yo se donde estas las fuentes del flujo de la vida

Hideki: el flujo de la vida…

Shaoran: de el nace la mako energía, ellos las necesitan para explotarlas y enriquecerse aun mas… tener mas poder… por eso me quieren

Hideki: ya veo, ¿y realmente lo sabes?

Shaoran se acomodo entre las sabanas y cerro los ojos y hablo muy despacio, casi en un susurro

Shaoran: es un secreto…

Hideki: ¿Qué dijiste Shaoran? ¿Shaoran?

Chií: Shaoran…

Chií se acerco a Shaoran y le acomodo las frazadas

Chií: ya se durmió

Hideki: debe de estar muy débil todavía, ni siquiera le ofrecí la comida que le traje

Chií: dásela cuando despierte, seguro tendrá mucha hambre

Hideki: si, eso hare, vamos dejémoslo descansar

Chií: si, chií no hará ruido para dejar a Shaoran descansar - dicho esto ambos salieron de la habitación.

Shaoran abrió los ojos un poco aturdido y vio a chií que estaba sentada a un lado de su cama

Shaoran: ¿Cuánto más dormí?

Chií: siete horas

Shaoran: vaya, si que necesitaba reponerme

Chií: Hideki dice que las personas que duermen mucho son graciosas… ¿tu eres gracioso?

Shaoran: pues… no lo se

Chií: chií sabe que no eres malo

Shaoran: ¿a si? ¿como lo sabes?

Chií: porque duermes mucho y no tienes la cara fea

Shaoran: no todos los malos somos feos

Chií se levanto de la silla y se inclino sobre el apenas a unos treinta centímetros de su cara

Chií: chií piensa que eres demasiado lindo para ser malo

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho por la actitud de chií, en ese momento tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente entro Hideki con una gran charola con comida y los observo.

Hideki: chií no molestes a Shaoran que necesita descanso

Shaoran se sonrojo y Hideki le puso la charola de comida en la mesita de noche

Hideki: anda come, seguro tienes hambre

Días después…

Hideki salió temprano a dejar a chií al trabajo, y después pasaría al mercado, mientras Shaoran se quedaba en casa, ya se sentía mucho mejor, así que ayudaba a limpiar la casa

Shaoran: ahora que estoy mejor, debería ir a buscar a Eriol para que los malditos de Shinra me dejen tranquilo un tiempo, y pueda reponerme al cien por ciento.

Así que busco el teléfono para llamar a Hideki y decirle lo que planeaba hacer. Hideki apenas iba llegando al mercado en Midgar sector 3, cuando sonó su celular

"beep, beep"

Hideki: hola

Shaoran: hola Hideki

Hideki: ¿que pasa? ¿quieres algo? ¿te sientes mal? Si quieres te llevo al doctor

Shaoran: no, estoy bien, solo quería decirte que me voy a buscar a Eriol, mi amigo, y pues quería darte la s gracias a ti y a chií por todo, y que me mantendré en contacto con ustedes, te anote el numero de mi celular en tu agenda, si necesitas algo, llámame.

Hideki: ¿estas seguro que quieres irte ya? Créeme que no nos incomodas en nada, es agradable tenerte en casa

Shaoran: no bueno, aparte tengo que hacer algunas cosas y poner mi vida en orden, aunque no puedo estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, los pondría en peligro

Hideki: bueno Shaoran, no te cuestionare mas, si crees que esta bien, yo te apoyo

Shaoran: gracias por todo, nos veremos pronto, dile a chií que fue muy amable y que le agradezco todo, por cierto ¿tu la programaste?

Hideki: no, yo no se de computadoras, y si, le daré tu recado, pierde cuidado

Shaoran: si, adiós

Hideki: adiós Shaoran, suerte amigo.

Shaoran colgó y salió de la casa, su destino, Junon, rápidamente dejo Midgar y comenzó su viaje con rumbo a Kalm

Shaoran: necesito una espada y algunas pociones, espero que no haya cazadores allí.

Mientras corría comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos metálicos que se acercaban a gran velocidad, así que corrió a esconderse tras unos arbustos que estaban cerca, pronto se dio cuenta que eran chocobos acorazados del ejercito.

Shaoran: parece que me fui justo a tiempo - pensó

Atrás de ellos venia un chocobo negro muy elegante, el jinete se veía muy imponente, llevaba espada en mano

Jinete: ¡apresúrense, no debe estar muy lejos!

Los otros jinetes gritaron al unísono ¡si capitán! y se alejaron rápidamente

Shaoran: ese debe ser el líder… debo apresurarme

Se cercioro que ya no hubiera nadie, y comenzó a correr nuevamente. Unas horas después llego a Kalm y se dirigió a la armería y a la tienda de pociones que parecían ser la misma, ya que solo había una entrada y estaban pintadas de un rosa chillón que lo cegó por un momento, se acerco a la puerta y leyó un letrero que estaba pegado "la pocioncilla espumosa y la lanza puntiaguda estarán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso, ya que el dueño se fue a Gold Saucer de vacaciones y quizás vaya después a costa del sol a broncearse y surfear en las olas y…" dejo de leer el letrero que era muy extenso, ya que tenia todas las actividades que pensaba hacer el dueño de la tienda.

Shaoran: ¡maldición! ¿Se puede tener tan mala suerte?

Entonces se dirigió a la tienda de abarrotes y compro algo de comer, así emprendió la caminata hacia chocobo Farm

Hideki llego al mercado y comenzó sus compras hasta que vio a una joven vestida con ropas caras y parecía perdida, pero encontró los vegetales que quería y se dispuso a comprar, así que olvido lo que había visto, siguió caminando, y de regreso recordó a la joven, pero ya no la vio, así que salió hacia los slums, cuando vio a un sujeto que trataba de llevarse a la joven de las ropas caras. Corrió y recogió una piedra que le aventó y le dio entre los ojos, tomo a la joven de la mano y corrieron sin parar.

Hideki: que suerte, que tino, ¡jamás pensé que le daría con esa piedra! - dijo emocionado

Chica: creo que ya no nos sigue

Hideki volteo a ver hacia atrás y tropezó con una piedra cayendo de espaldas y regando sus compras por doquier.

Chica: ¿estas bien?

Hideki: si, ¡pero mis compras!

Chica: te ayudare a recogerlos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Se recogió un poco el vestido largo guinda y levanto unas zanahorias y unos chayotes por aquí y por allá, Hideki ya se había levantado y también recogió las frutas.

Hideki: creo que es todo - y miro a su alrededor cerciorándose de que así era

Chica: eso creo… solo me resta agradecerte por salvarme

Hideki: no me lo agradezcas - y se sonrojo mucho

Chica: quisiera que me llevaras a tu casa, por favor, no se a donde ir y yo creo que eres una buena persona

Hideki: ¿¡queee!, (una chica linda me pide que la lleve a mi casa, ¿es mi día de buena o de mala suerte?)- quitando la cara de asombro que tenia la miro, era tan linda y tan indefensa - bueno esta bien, pero creo que mi casa es muy humilde para que tu estés, o quieras quedarte en ella

Chica: ¡muchas gracias! - dijo mientras abrazaba a Hideki del brazo - no importa, yo se un poco de cocina

Hideki: no, esta bien, vamos por aquí - miro su reloj - ¡vaya, es tardísimo y tengo que llegar al trabajo, vamos! sabes no vivo solo, vivo con una linda persona, bueno, no es una persona… como explicarlo… - de repente se quedo pensando y la miro - vaya te voy a llevar a mi casa y no te he dicho mi nombre y tu tampoco me has dado el tuyo, mi nombre es Hideki Motosuwa

Chica: el mío - hizo una leve inclinación y levanto su largo vestido con las manos en forma de reverencia - es Sakura Kinomoto

Mientras en el edificio de Shinra inc…

El presidente Yuki Eiri se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora mientras bebía una copa de vino, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su oficina

Yuki: adelante - dijo secamente

Abrió la puerta lentamente un hombre alto de cabello negro muy elegante

Hombre: Eiri sama, quisiera pedirle un favor…

El presidente saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió, luego miro fijamente al hombre que también lo miraba

Yuki: ¿no la has encontrado todavía? Subaru san

Subaru: no, aun no, por eso quería pedirle todo su apoyo

Yuki: ¿realmente crees que una delicada flor como ella pueda sobrevivir en esta selva urbana? Que por si fuera poco, esta llena de asaltantes, ladrones, estafadores y sobre todo asesinos peligrosos que rondan las calles en busca de victimas…

Subaru, lo se y por eso debo encontrarla ahora mismo

Yuki: bien… pero como sabrás ya todo el ejercito esta buscando en todas partes, pusimos anuncios en televisión y ofrecimos recompensas… ¿Qué mas quieres?

Subaru: le pido el apoyo del grupo elite de inteligencia…

Yuki: vaya… no te conformas con nada, le informare a los turks ahora mismo para que encuentren a tu tonta novia - al escuchar esto Subaru no dijo nada, solo clavo su mirada en los ojos del presidente - ahora vete

Subaru salió molesto por la ofensa del presidente, pero ahora no podía reclamarle, pues había puesto a todo Shinra inc. a buscar a su prometida, así que se dirigió a los slums para buscarla también.

En el trabajo de Hideki sonó el teléfono, este contesto

Hideki: hola, buenas tardes, bar new song a sus ordenes

Chií: Hideki, ¿puedes venir por chií? Ya Salí del trabajo

Hideki: ¿Por qué te corrieron?

Chií: no, los soldados cerraron los locales aquí en Wall Market

Hideki: está bien, ¿espérame si? En un momento voy

Chií: si, chií esperara a Hideki

Hideki preocupado pregunto a su jefe si podía salir y fue por chií montado en su scooter, al llegar vio a chií quien lo esperaba fuera del local, chií corrió hacia el que ya se estaba bajando del scooter

Chií: ¡HIDEKI VINO POR CHII! - dijo lanzándose contra el con los brazos abiertos, y como Hideki ya había bajado un pie, pero cuando chií lo abrazo estaba bajando el otro pie, así que fue a dar del otro lado del scooter de nuca al suelo - ¿estás bien Hideki?

Hideki: estaré bien cuando te levantes, estas encima de mi

Chií: si - se levantó y se montó en el scooter

Hideki: vámonos ya, tengo algo que decirte chií

Chií: ¿?

Shaoran llevaba cinco horas de caminata y ya había tenido que esconderse varias veces de los soldados de Shinra que iban y venían cada vez con menos frecuencia, y no sabía si al llegar a chocobo Farm seria atrapado, pero no tenía otra opción, ya estaba por llegar y estaba ya muy cansado. Camino colina arriba y al llegar a la cima ya se veía la granja y se escuchaban los chocobos.

Shaoran: vaya ya era hora - siguió caminando hasta la entrada y no vio a ningún soldado, toco la puerta y no espero mucho hasta que se abrió la puerta de golpe y tuvo que dejarse caer al suelo, ya que de no ser así, su cabeza rodaría en el piso sin el cuerpo

Chica: ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ESTA AQUI! ¿QUE NO ENTIENDEN?...hay perdón, ¿no eres un soldado verdad? - dijo ya mas tranquila y hasta sonriente

Shaoran: no, no lo soy

Chica: discúlpame

La chica le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Shaoran la tomo pero sorpresivamente la joven lo soltó dejándolo caer

Chica: ¿o si lo eres? - Shaoran la miro fijamente, le sonrió apenas visiblemente

Shaoran: si, yo soy lo que quieren - dijo casi para si, al escuchar esto la chica le apunto a la cara con su katana

Chica: ¿Cómo que te quieren a ti? - dijo con cara de molestia - pues créeme que no lo pareces, te ves bastante hombrecito, pero bueno, que lastima

Shaoran ¿QUEEEEE?... ya no apuntes eso a mi cara - la chica retiro su katana - dime de que hablas, porque no te entiendo

Chica: bueno es que ustedes abundan, y disculpa, no quiero ser grosera pero es mejor que te retires, soy homofica, bueno los respeto, pero también quiero que me respeten - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, Shaoran no sabia que decir o que hacer y se levanto de un salto del suelo

Shaoran: oye ¡OYE! ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY GAY? Oye abre

Chica: ¡NUNCA! Y es mejor que te vayas, ya te lo dije

Shaoran: ES QUE ¿PORQUE ME DICES ESO?

Chica: tu me dijiste que eres lo buscan ¿no?

Shaoran: si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Chica: pues para ser la prometida del capitán Subaru… no se que decir

Shaoran: ¿? - al escuchar eso se asomo por la ventana - espera, ¿lo que buscan los soldados es a una chica?

Chica: a la prometida del capitán Subaru Sumeragi

Shaoran: no, yo no soy su prometida, lo lamento, no lo sabia, ¿ósea que no me buscan a mi? Oye réntame un chocobo

Chica: ¿entonces no eres…? Tu ya sabes…

Shaoran: no, me gustan las mujeres

Chica: que alivio

Shaoran: todo fue un malentendido, lo siento

Chica: esta bien, perdóname por todo… me llamo Hikaru

Shaoran: yo soy Shaoran

Mientras en los slums del sector siete

Hideki le presento a chií a su nueva invitada

Chií: chií esta contenta porque le gusta tener visitas

Sakura: gracias, yo también estoy muy contenta de que me hayan salvado

Chií le sonrió a Sakura, y ella correspondió, Hideki la miraba atentamente y trago saliva con nerviosismo

Hideki: ¡DISCULPA! - Sakura dio un salto, porque Hideki la asusto

Chií: Hideki tiene mucha energía

Hideki: lo siento

Sakura: Esta bien, dime ¿Qué querías?

Hideki: es que… yo quería saber porque estabas sola en el mercado

Sakura: estoy huyendo de los soldados

Hideki: no otra vez…

Sakura: ¿?

Hideki: no, nada olvídalo, ¿Por qué huyes de ellos?

Sakura: es que… hoy iban a anunciar mi compromiso

Hideki: ¡COMPROMISO!

Sakura: si, es que no estoy segura aun

Chií: ¿Por qué no estas segura?

Sakura: no se si es lo que yo quiero

Hideki: ya veo y… ¿con quien estas prometida? - al escuchar la pregunta el semblante de Sakura se entristeció, clavo la mirada en el piso un momento, luego miro fijamente a Hideki

Sakura: … con el capitán Subaru Sumeragi…

Hideki: ¿QUEEEE?

Chií: ¿y porque estas triste?

Sakura: por mi culpa Subaru debe de estar sufriendo, por mi cobardía yo…

Hideki: no digas eso, es normal que dudes en momentos así, quizá necesitas algo de tiempo para que pienses mejor - Sakura solo asintió y agacho la mirada

Sakura: gracias Hideki

Chií: ¡anímate Sakura!

Hideki: (es por Sakura que los soldados arman tanto revuelo… entonces ¿si Shaoran es un tipo peligroso, porque no hacen lo mismo?)

Chií: chií no sabe si Hideki esta bien

Hideki se había quedado pensando y ya no atendía a los demás, entonces chií coloco una vela en la cabeza de Hideki y la prendió, en poco tiempo la cera se derramo de la vela.

Hideki: ¡AHHHHHH!

Sakura no supo que hacer, solo sonrió

Hideki: chií, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Te he dicho que no hagas cosas extrañas

Chií: ¿cosas extrañas?

Shaoran ya iba en camino a enfrentar a Midgar Zolom

Shaoran: bueno si logro atravesar sin que la lombriz de charco me intercepte seria mejor

Hikaru: toma estas pociones, son para contrarrestar el veneno de Midgar Zolom, ten mucho cuidado, si puedes huye

Shaoran: como si no lo supiera, no quiero enfrentarme a ella, estoy muy débil aun como para sostener una pelea así

Hikaru: y cuida a mi chocobo, que no le haga nada esa serpiente

Shaoran: vaya como si lo fuera a matar de hambre, mas bien dejo de comer por darle a el porque necesito que me lleve hasta Junon

Hikaru: y que no se lo vaya a comer Midgar Zolom o te lo cobrare de mas y te perseguiré

Shaoran: lo que me faltaba, esa mujer me impresiono de todas las cosas que me dijo y ahora hasta pienso en ella, que fastidio

Comenzó a acercarse al gigantesco pantano, un olor de putrefacción le llego, observo lentamente el lugar y vio unos esqueletos flotando

Shaoran: vaya, parece que muchos se quedaron en el intento y ahora nadan plácidamente … bien ya es hora de pasar

Con decisión dio unos pasos atrás para encarrerarse, y así comenzó a correr, sujeto con fuerza las riendas del chocobo, sentía como las patas chocobo se hundían en el fango por lo cual avanzaba lento

Shaoran: ¡VAMOS TU PUEDES!

Chocobo: ¡WARK!

De repente algo gigantesco emergió del fango bañándolos a ambos

Shaoran: maldición…

Shaoran vio que Midgar Zolom la serpiente gigantesca de mas de diez metros estaba frente ellos cubriéndolos con su inmensa sombra, Shaoran sintió como si le hubiera caído una cubetada de agua helada, sin pensarlo giro violentamente y comenzó la huida, pero la enorme cola de la serpiente arremetió contra ellos lanzándolos fuertemente, el chocobo se levanto y corrió hacia afuera del pantano

Chocobo: ¡WARK! ¡WARK! ¡WAAARK!

Shaoran se levanto aturdido

Shaoran: bueno, por lo menos no tendré que pagarle a esa mujer… ¿Dónde esta esa miserable serpiente? - dijo mirando de un lado a otro, en ese momento sintió a sus espaldas un cálido y pestilente viento - ahora si estoy asustado

No pudo hacer nada Midgar Zolom le mordió un brazo, Shaoran dio un grito de dolor al tiempo que lo lanzaba hasta el otro lado del pantano, perdió el conocimiento por unos instantes, abrió los ojos y vio la entrada de Mithril mine frente a el

Shaoran: por fin… lastima que ya no puedo moverme, aunque el antídoto este en mi bolsillo no servirá de nada

Mientras hablaba comenzó a ver cada vez mas lejos la entrada, Midgar Zolom lo arrastraba hacia el fondo para engullirlo, Shaoran pensaba en los asuntos pendientes que tenia y que ya no realizaría…

De repente se escucho el ruido de un motor y una voz masculina que gritaba ¡SHAORAAAAAAAAANNN!...

voz femenina: ¡Shaoran es mi hijo! ¡Por ningún motivo se lo daré a Shinra!

Voz masculina: ese mocoso no es tu hijo, además… el tiene algo que nosotros queremos, eso lo hace tan especial que unas cuantas muertes son irrelevantes

Voz femenina: ¡es solo un tatuaje!

Voz masculina: ¿solo eso? Estas equivocada

Shaoran abrió lentamente los ojos

Shaoran: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿un sueño?

Hombre: Shaoran, ¿Cómo estas?

Shaoran: ¡Eriol! ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Eriol: estaba dando un paseo en mi motocicleta y te vi volando por los aires, esa lombriz casi me muerde - ambos sonrieron

Eriol: lo bueno es que encontré el antídoto en tu chamarra, de no haber sido así, no hubiera podido salvarte

Shaoran: ¿Dónde estamos? - dijo mirando a su alrededor

Eriol: estamos en Mithril mine

Shaoran: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

Eriol: alrededor de cinco horas

Shaoran: ya veo…

Eriol: no te preocupes, pronto te llevare hasta Junon, pero antes iremos a Fort cóndor para reponernos

Shaoran: esta bien… lo necesitamos

En Rocket launch Subaru fue a buscar al ingeniero mecánico de Shinra, Keichi Morisato.

Secretaria: señor, el capitán Subaru quiere verlo

Keichi: dígale que entre

Secretaria: si, enseguida

Subaru entro a la oficina con un solo movimiento llevando en la mano un plano

Keichi: dígame Sumeragi san ¿en que puedo servirle?

Subaru: vengo a tratar un asunto personal de suma importancia para mi

Keichi: si bueno, es muy raro que usted venga a tratar algo personal

Subaru: necesito que cree un rastreador para este mecanismo - dijo al tiempo que le extendió el plano a Keichi para que lo viera - necesito el dispositivo lo mas pronto posible

Keichi: mañana tal vez lo tenga listo

Subaru lo miro muy seriamente y salió de la oficina, Keichi coloco el plano en su restirador y lo observo detenidamente, sentía curiosidad, se dio cuenta de que el dispositivo rastreable era un dije en forma de una joya roja

Keichi: mmmh tal vez sea algo para localizar a su prometida, me da curiosidad y al ver este hermoso diseño quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo, ya no puedo hacerlo mas, armas y equipo de asalto conforman mi trabajo desde que entre a Shinra inc. Y ya no quiero, hoy me iré de aquí - tomo su saco y salió de la oficina - cancele toda la agenda próxima y tómese unas vacaciones

Secretaria: pero señor Morisato

Keichi: no discuta

Secretaria: ¿?

Keichi (ya es hora de enfrentar la realidad y resolver mi vida)

Fue a su departamento y tomo sus cosas, monto su motocicleta y se dirigió a costa del sol para tomar un barco a Mideel, tomo el túnel para llegar a Nibelheim donde paso la noche, después rodeo por cosmo cañon hasta llegar a Gold Saucer en donde haría una escala para ver a su amigo Dio, recargo combustible y se dirigió a tomar el tren volador para llegar hasta Gold Saucer. Al comprar su entrada vio a una mujer que lo miraba fijamente, no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la entrada de todas las atracciones, y cuando iba a tomar el tobogán hacia battle square la joven se acerco.

Joven: hey guapo, ¿no quieres que te acompañe? ¿te leo la suerte?

Keichi: n-no, no gracias - camino unos pasos y la joven lo tomo del brazo

Joven: vamos no me conoces, soy la gran Kitsune y soy la mejor de lo mejor - y paso su lengua por sus labios

Keichi: lo lamento, no tengo tiempo - y se zafo de los brazos de la mujer.

Kitsune: esta bien, vamos a hacer una cosa, te leeré el futuro - lo jalo para tomar la entrada a chocobo racing

Keichi: no, ¡yo no voy hacia allá!

Al llegar la mujer le dio a oler unos polvos y lo sumió en un profundo estado de sueño, pero sin que se derrumbara, y le saco todo su dinero

Kitsune: realmente me gustas mucho

Y lo llevo a un cuarto donde había sillones para ver las carreras, pero estaba vacio así que se recostó, y lo recostó con ella, el efecto de la poción paso y se despertó

Keichi: ¿QUEEE? ¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ Y ASI?

Kitsune: caya y bésame - ella se levanto su falda mostrando una de sus piernas a Keichi apenas reacciono cuando ella lo beso, después sin darle tiempo a nada comenzó a gritar - ¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR, QUIERE ABUSAR DE MI!

Keichi: ¿QUE? ¿QUE TE PASA?

Varios soldados entraron y esposaron a Keichi para llevarlo a la prisión de Gold Saucer, allí pidió que se le avisara a Dio que estaba allí, mas los soldados no le hicieron caso

Keichi: maldición, como puede haber mujeres como esas

Al día siguiente en la mañana Dio fue a verlo

Dio: Keichi despierta, me dijeron que estabas aquí, pero no lo creí

Keichi: si bueno, fui victima de una estafadora

Dio: esta bien, después me contaras mas, vamos a desayunar - un guardia le abrió la puerta y lo dejaron libre - ¡guau! ¿en verdad paso eso?

Keichi: maldición Dio, ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así?

Dio: solo te pregunto, tu sabes, por si las dudas

Keichi: ya perdí mucho tiempo, quiero que evites a toda costa que los soldados de Shinra me encuentren, ya no trabajare para ellos ¿me entiendes?

Dio: si claro, puedo hacerlo pero, ¿estas seguro de que es lo que quieres?

Keichi: si, desaparece todas las evidencias de a donde fui

Dio: ¿y a donde piensas ir?

Keichi: a Mideel

Dio: es buen lugar, bueno lo hare, toma este dinero para que puedas irte

Keichi: si gracias, te lo devolveré después, maldita Kitsune

Dio: así se llamaba la mujer ehh, si es una estafadora muy famosa, se dice que hipnotiza a la gente.

Mientras en el departamento de Eriol

Eriol: ¿sabes Shaoran? Últimamente me han estado investigando, es por eso que no podre evitar que te persigan, solo por un tiempo, en lo que se calman las cosas, discúlpame

Shaoran: no te disculpes, es mejor que no te metas en problemas por mi culpa

Eriol: bien, te prometo que hare lo que pueda

Shaoran: gracias… ¿sabes si salen barcos de aquí con rumbo a Mideel?

Eriol: buena elección… pero no puedes llegar por aquí, tienes que ir a costa del sol y tomar el barco que te llevara allí

Shaoran se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, Eriol lo miro fijamente

Eriol: ¿algún día dejaras de huir de tu pasado? No creo que puedas llevarlo a cuestas por siempre

Shaoran: somos amigos Eriol… pero eso no significa que puedes entrometerte en asuntos que no te corresponden

Eriol: se que es doloroso… aun así sabes que puedes confiar en mi - camino hacia el y lo tomo por el hombro - cuenta conmigo para lo que sea

Shaoran: gracias, pero no necesito ayuda con eso, de nadie… nos veremos después

Eriol: hay, toma este dinero para tu viaje - Shaoran lo miro un momento, camino unos pasos y abrió la puerta

Shaoran: no lo necesito, tengo lo suficiente - Eriol se adelanto y le impidió el paso

Eriol: estas mintiendo, no te dejare ir hasta que aceptes - Shaoran sonrió levemente

Keichi llego a costa del sol, en ese momento vio a un joven también recién llegado que cruzo el lugar hasta el restaurante y cuando iba a entrar una mujer lo detuvo

Keichi: esa estafadora, es mi oportunidad, me pagara todas las que me hizo

Kitsune se llevo al joven a otro lugar mas apartado que parecía ser un local en desuso, cuando se disponía a hechizarlo para robarle, Keichi entro al lugar

Keichi: no te permitiré que estafes a otro inocente

Kitsune: sorprendente, saliste rápido de la cárcel

Keichi: ¡pues ahora la que ira a prisión serás tu!

Kitsune: ¿buscas tu dinero? Lo siento, conmigo no hay devoluciones

En ese momento saco rápidamente una bomba de humo que les arrojo, ágilmente ataco al joven para poder salir corriendo del lugar

Keichi: KOF KOF KOF ¿Dónde esta?

Muchacho: ¡vamos por ella!

Ambos corrieron, cruzaron el puente y se introdujeron a un bar donde Kitsune entro para esconderse y cuando estaban a punto de atraparla chocaron con un joven de cabello rosa

Muchacho: ¡maldición se nos esta escapando!

Keichi: ¡QUITATE ESTORBO!

Joven: lo siento mucho… ¡un momento! ¡esa chica me robo mi dinero!

Muchacho: a todos nos robo

Keichi: ¡MIREN ALLI ESTA!

Reanudaron la persecución y Kitsune entro a un hotel corriendo desesperadamente hasta que llego a unas escaleras y no tuvo opción mas que tomarlas y darse cuenta que había llegado a un bodega sin salida, en ese momento los tres chicos cerraron la entrada

Keichi: muy bien Kitsune ¡ya no tienes escapatoria! - dijo cerrando la puerta

Muchacho: y aunque trates de usar tus trucos baratos, no funcionara - dijo sacando su espada

Joven: ¡que mala eres! ¡Por tu culpa estuve un día en la cárcel! - dijo y se le humedecieron los ojos

Kitsune: tranquilos muchachos, hay una forma mas sencilla de arreglar todo esto - les dijo mientras se bajaba un poco la blusa para mostrarles su hombro, también les mostro su pierna

Keichi: eso no va a funcionar ¡devuélveme mi dinero!

Muchacho: ¡basta de juegos! - y dirigió la punta de su espada entre los ojos de Kitsune, en ese momento ella se tira al suelo y empieza a llorar

Kitsune: ¡ES QUE SOY POBRE Y DE FAMILIA NUMEROSA… AHHH!

Keichi: basta de platica ¡devuélvenos nuestro dinero!

El joven de cabello rosa se acerco a ella para consolarla, y la abrazo

Joven: pobrecita, yo te entiendo

Kitsune: ¡ALEJATE PERVERTIDO! - dijo y le propino un tremenda cachetada al joven

Joven: AHH ¿POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?

Kitsune: esta bien, les devolveré su dinero a cambio de una condición

Keichi: ¿tu? ¿Cómo te atreves a ponernos condiciones?

El barco hacia el viejo continente estaba a punto de zarpar

Keichi: bueno, pues ya lo hicimos

Shaoran: no se porque te dejaste convencer

Shuichi: espero que no nos mande otra vez a la cárcel

Todos miraron hacia la cubierta donde se encontraba Kitsune tomando el sol

Keichi: sus habilidades son importantes para mi, ya que me pueden ayudar a sortear favorablemente mi viaje

Shaoran: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Keichi: soy fugitivo de Shinra y voy a Mideel a esconderme

Shaoran: ¿QUEEE? Yo voy a Mideel por las mismas razones

Shuichi: ¿tú eres el fugitivo peligroso por el que ofrecen recompensa?

Keichi: ¿Shaoran ehh?, por eso tu nombre se me hacia conocido

Shaoran: soy muy popular últimamente

Shuichi: ¿realmente eres tan malo y peligroso como dicen?

Shaoran: pues si te metes conmigo lo descubrirás

Keichi: eres un tipo raro y misterioso

Shaoran: basta ya de hablar de mí…

Shuichi miraba embelesado a Shaoran

Shuichi: (ahh… Shaoran es tan guapo)

Keichi: oye se te esta escurriendo la baba

Shuichi: ¡lo siento! - Se limpio rápidamente la saliva - oye Shaoran ¿tienes novia?

Shaoran lo miro fríamente y se dio media vuelta

Shaoran: voy a tomar un trago

Shuichi: ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?

Shaoran: no, quédate a vigilar a Kitsune, has algo bueno

Shaoran se alejo y Shuichi suspiro y miro a Shuichi que lo veía con cara de confusión

Shuichi: ahhh es perfecto… tengo que hacerlo bien

Keichi: parece que no le gusta mucho hablar sobre si mismo

Shaoran estaba sentado en la barra tomando un tequila cuando Kitsune llego y se sentó con el

Kitsune: ¿Por qué tan solito?... ¡cantinero, un tequila doble!

Shaoran: no juegues conmigo

Kitsune: bueno ya sabes que ahora estoy de tu lado ¿no?

Shaoran: con la fama que tienes… ¿quieres que confie en ti después de que casi me asaltas?

Kitsune: un tropezón lo tiene cualquiera, ya perdóname ¿no?

Shuichi se moría del coraje porque Kitsune estaba con Shaoran y cada vez se le acercaba más

Shuichi: no, no quítate quítate, no quiero que te le acerques… noooo

Kitsune: ¡tráigame la botella! - Y se sirvió otra copa - vamos Shaoran no seas tan tímido - y le sirvió a el también

Shaoran: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kitsune: bueno ¿Por qué no hacemos un trió? Tú, Keichi y yo… no estaría mal ¿Qué dices? - ya se veía muy roja, las copas se le habían subido

Shaoran: ya tomaste mucho y dices estupideces

Kitsune: vamos, tranquilo, tómalo con calma y disfruta de la vida - y se desabrocho dos botones de la blusa - ¿Qué dices? ¿te gustaría estar a solas conmigo? - le dijo mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba sobre el, Shaoran se levanto corriendo pero Shuichi que estaba viendo la escena también corrió a separarlos

Shuichi: ¡NO QUITATE, QUITATEEEEEEEEE!

Shuichi tiro a Shaoran al suelo porque cerró los ojos en el momento que llego se cayo sobre Shaoran y Kitsune sobre ambos

Shaoran: ¡quítense, que les pasa a los dos!

Kitsune: no, esto me gusta mucho

Shuichi: no, todo esta mal

Keichi que había entrado justo cuando se dio la carambola, se moría de la risa por la escena

Shaoran: maldición, lo que paso ayer me molesto mucho, ¿Qué no se pueden estar quietos los dos?

Keichi: ya ni me digas , que me da dolor de estomago por la risa que me causa

Shaoran: mañana llegamos a medio día a Mideel

Keichi: me gustaría saber que nos depara al llegar

Shaoran: no creo que algo malo, si no ya me habría enterado

Keichi: tienes quien te avise

Shaoran: si, un viejo amigo, me ayudo a irme

Keichi: eso es bueno

Sakura platica con chií mientras cocinaban

Chií: chií le cocina a Hideki, el se pone muy contento aunque sea lo mismo dos veces a la semana… ¿tu cocinabas para alguien?

Sakura se muestra un poco triste y pensativa

Sakura: no, porque nunca tuve la necesidad de cocinar, siempre me hacían la comida

Chií: chií siempre espera a Hideki para la cena

Sakura: pues antes yo también comía con esa persona especial (bueno, antes creía que era especial) ahora ya no se

Chií: ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

Sakura: ¿sabes? Cuando yo era niña; como siempre he vivido en una mansión, casi no tenia amigos y mis padres me prohibían hablar con los hijos de la servidumbre , estaba sola , y cuando trajeron a un profesor particular conocí a un joven, bueno, yo tenia ocho años y el trece, acudía con mi profesor a clases de literatura, creo que me enamore de el, pues era el único chico que conocía y me impresiono, conviví con el por mucho tiempo , aunque el siempre ha sido muy serio y aun cuando se fue al ejercito le escribía, aunque pocas veces recibía respuesta y eran muy breves

Chií se apuraba a cocinar casi automáticamente, mientras Sakura recordaba su vida, tan concentradas estaban que no se habían percatado que Hideki ya estaba allí y había escuchado lo que Sakura había revelado

Hideki: ese joven era Subaru ¿verdad?

Sakura: si así es

Hideki: y dime ¿el fue la única razón de tu huida? ¿acaso te trato mal?

Sakura: no, nunca, casi siempre es muy frio, pero el no fue la única razón por la que hui, nunca salí mas allá de los muros de la mansión de mis padres, me di cuenta de que había un mundo muy diferente a lo que ya imaginaba afuera cuando hicimos el viaje a Midgar y me asuste

Hideki: para anunciar tu compromiso pero ¿es tu primer viaje?

Sakura: si, y pues al casarme con el regresaría a mi mansión y lo esperaría allí hasta que el pudiera visitarme, ya que su puesto es muy demandante y realmente no se nada de la vida ni lo que es ser feliz, apenas estoy viviendo realmente aquí con ustedes, cada día aprendo a hacer cosas que no sabia, como doblar la ropa

Hideki: ahora se porque la ropa que había planchado esta toda hecha bola dentro del armario

Sakura: y a convivir, algo de cocina y he visto cosas que nunca había visto, con ustedes siento mucha calidez aunque no tienen muchas cosas como servicio a la habitación o que les preparen el baño, pero son felices

Hideki: vaya, tenías que recordarme mi pobreza

Chií: chií esta feliz, ya esta la comida para Hideki

Al día siguiente ya era mas de medio día cuando Hideki fue a traer a chií a su trabajo y explico a su jefe que tenia que llevársela por un asunto importante, ambos subieron al scooter de Hideki y se fueron a casa

Chií: chií aun no había terminado su turno

Hideki: si, lo se pero los soldados están revisando casa por casa y si no nos vamos, nos vamos a meter en graves problemas

Chií: ¿irse? ¿Chií va a salir de vacaciones?

Hideki: algo así chií, por eso tenemos que hacer nuestras maletas

Chií: chií no sabe como hacer una maleta

Llegaron al sector siete lo mas rápido que pudieron y después a su casa, Hideki abrió la puerta, Sakura estaba en el patio

Hideki: Sakura, los soldados están revisando las casas, tenemos que salir de Midgar hoy mismo

Sakura: ¿tan grave esta la situación?

Hideki: si así es, prepara tus maletas

Sakura: no quiero meterlos en problemas, creo que es mejor que me entregue

Hideki: ya lo pensé, pero no puedes hacerlo, si saben que estabas aquí, me colgaran y a chií la desarmaran, no podemos arriesgarnos, es mejor que te entregues cuando ya hayamos salido de Midgar, les costara mas trabajo averiguar

Sakura: si, esta bien, lo entiendo

Hideki: no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ayuda a chií, solo lleven lo indispensable, yo iré al banco y a la casa de empeño, vuelvo pronto para que nos vayamos

Sakura: si, vamos chií empaquemos la ropa

Chií: si, chií ira de vacaciones

Horas mas tarde Hideki llego por ellas y salieron muy cautelosamente, los soldados iban y venían por todos lados, después de unos momentos muy tensos lograron salir de Midgar

Hideki: bueno creo que ya hicimos lo mas difícil

Chií: nos divertiremos mucho en nuestras vacaciones

Sakura: estoy algo asustada, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer Hideki?

Hideki: iremos a Kalm, allí pensaremos que hacer

Y así emprendieron su travesía hacia Kalm

Mientras en el cuartel de Shinra…

Eriol estaba investigando en su computadora los movimientos próximos para capturar a Shaoran

Eriol: vaya… parece que Yuki Eiri ya se esta cansando (tengo que pensar como desviar las inspecciones cercanas a Mideel)

Eriol estaba tan concentrado que no se había dado cuenta que Subaru estaba parado en la puerta observándolo

Subaru: comandante… quiero pedirle un favor - Eriol dio un salto al oírlo y volteo lentamente y le sonrió

Eriol: capitán es extraño que usted pida favores… ¿dígame de que se trata?

Subaru: se que su unidad esta en busca de ese hombre que quiere Eiri sama pero…

Eriol: (Shaoran) si, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

Subaru: que me ayude a inspeccionar todos los pueblos de este continente… si esta a su alcance claro

Eriol: en verdad esta muy enamorado capitán… bueno, supongo que no puedo negarme a este tipo de asuntos tan especiales… (¡excelente! Es la excusa perfecta) empezare hoy mismo

Subaru: muchas gracias… pero solo estoy preocupado por ella - al escuchar esto Eriol solo sonrió ampliamente

Horas mas tarde Hideki, chií y Sakura ya se habían parado a descansar mas de diez veces y muchas otras tuvieron que esconderse de los jinetes que pasaban buscaban a Sakura

Hideki: ya falta muy poco, ¿están bien?

Chií: chií esta bien

Sakura: solo estoy un poco cansada pero puedo seguir…

Luego de una exhaustiva caminata al fin habían llegado a Kalm

Hideki: ¡por fin llegamos!

Chií: chií es muy feliz

Sakura: que bueno porque ya no aguanto mas - apenas termino la frase cuando se desmayo

Hideki: ¿QUE TE PASA SAKURA?

Chií: parece que esta durmiendo

Hideki: se desmayo - la levanto y miro de un lado a otro - busquemos un lugar para recostarla

Chií: si Hideki

Mientras caminaban llego corriendo una chica vestida con un uniforme de kendo

Chica: parece que esta insolada, vamos por aquí, llevémosla a mi dojo para que descanse, ¡vamos!

Hideki no teniendo otra opción la siguió y entraron en un dojo, la chica le dio a oler sales y Sakura despertó

Sakura: ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Chica: estas en mi dojo, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Sakura: si, ya estoy bien - en ese momento su estomago hizo un ruido de hambre

Chica: se que son viajeros y que están cansando, esperen un momento

Después de unos minutos la chica salió con una charola con panes y algunas frutas

Chica: adelante, coman

Hideki: es que me da mucha pena… le pagare por la comida - pero Sakura ya había un pan untado en mantequilla y una manzana mordida en la otra, la chica les sonrió

Chica: no hay problema… díganme ¿de donde vienen?

Hideki: de Midgar

Chica: ¿Midgar? Ahora que lo recuerdo, en chocobo Farm conocí a un muchacho muy extraño que también venia de allá

Hideki al oírlo se atraganto con el agua

Hideki: kof kof… ¿extraño?

Chica: si, bueno lo confundí con un soldado y casi lo golpeo… ¡ah! Por cierto mi nombre es Hikaru Shidou ¿y el suyo?

Chií: chií es chií, así le puso Hideki

Hideki: yo soy Hideki Motosuwa

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia - mucho gusto

Hideki: por cierto Hikaru, ¿Cómo se llamaba el muchacho que conociste en chocobo Farm?

Hikaru: pues… me dijo que se llamaba Shaoran - al oírlo Sakura se asusto

Sakura: ¡Shaoran el desalmado!

Hikaru: ¿desalmado? A mi no me lo pareció

Sakura: pues a mi me dijeron que es un tipo de lo peor

Hikaru: si realmente lo fuera me hubiera matado por lo que le hice

Hideki: ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Hikaru: bueno es que a chocobo Farm llegaron muchos soldados buscando a la prometida del capitán Sumeragi y ya me habían molestado mucho, cuando llego pensé que era un soldado porque también llevaba ropa obscura, así que para asustarlo salí con mi katana pero me exalte un poco y casi le corto la cabeza, aunque tiene muy buenos reflejos y tuve algunos malentendidos con el pero no fue nada grave…

Hideki: ya veo (me pregunto como estará)

Hikaru: ¿lo conoces?

Hideki: si, pero a mi no me pareció una mala persona, es algo reservado pero…

Hikaru: tienes razón, es un tipo raro

Sakura: ¿están locos? ¿Como pueden hablar así de un fugitivo tan peligroso como el?

Chií: chií no miente, Shaoran es bueno

Hideki: si Sakura, es muy tranquilo tiene problemas con Shinra por malentendidos, no porque sea asesino

Sakura: ¿pero porque lo culparían?

Hikaru: es una forma de deshacerse de lo que no quieren, lo culpan, la gente lo cree, porque ellos manejan todo y no tienen otra forma de información, nos manipulan

En la mente de Sakura pasaron muchas cosas tal vez tenían razón, varias veces oyó a su padre hablando con Eiri o Subaru sobre como culpar o que cargos eran mejor para que la gente les ayudara a encontrar a sus fugitivos o que hicieran lo que quisieran, no entendía nada de eso hasta ahora

Sakura: no lo conozco, pero creo que tienen razón y bueno, ya no seré tan cerrada a las nuevas ideas

En el barco a Mideel

Keichi: en pocas horas llegamos al puerto

Shaoran: me preocupa lo que pueda pasar

Keichi: no sabemos que pasara cuando lleguemos a tierra

Shaoran: con la compañía que llevamos, todo puede pasar

Keichi: no me queda la menor duda - dijo mientras veía como Shuichi y Kitsune discutían

En Mideel todo estaba muy tranquilo, parecía que nadie estaba enterado de que la situación de los fugitivos que allí se encontraban

Keichi: no pensé que fuera tan fácil

Shaoran: pues no me da un buen presentimiento

Shuichi: a mi tampoco

Kitsune: yo creo que son un trió de aguafiestas

Keichi: voy a buscar una posada, estoy muy cansado

Kitsune: porque no pedimos una habitación solo para nosotros

Keichi: ni lo sueñes - y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo

Shaoran: ya extrañaba la tierra firme

Shuichi: yo quiero comer algo sin mariscos

Kitsune: ustedes solo se quejan, ¿no saben hacer otra cosa?

Shaoran: vayamos al pueblo

Kitsune: si vayamos

Shaoran: pórtate bien que no necesitamos mas problemas

Kitsune: me porto bien ¿Qué te pasa?

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo.

Ahora ya eran amigos los cuatro y se dirigieron a chocobo Farm, Hikaru ya había tomado una decisión, iría con ellos, al llegar allí se prepararon para iniciar su viaje

Hikaru: ¿y exactamente a donde iremos?

Hideki: pues… por ahora trataremos de alejarnos lo más que se pueda de Midgar

Chií: chií tomara unas largas vacaciones con sus nuevas amigas y Hideki… chií es feliz

Hikaru: creo que es mejor salir del continente y buscar un lugar tranquilo ¿no creen?

Hideki: si (¿pero donde?... ah ya se a quien pedirle ayuda) esperen un momento ahora regreso

Hideki se alejo un poco y saco su celular para pedirle ayuda a Shaoran "beep beep"

Mientras en Mideel, Shaoran caminaba por las pacificas calles de Mideel seguido por Shuichi

Shuichi: ¿Qué nos vas a contestar Shaoran?

Shaoran: lo hare cuando te alejes de mi vista

Shuichi: ¡QUE MALO ERES SHAORAN! - grito mientras corria a hacia donde estaba keichi, Shaoran se introdujo en un callejón que estaba algo obscuro para contestar

Shaoran: ¿Qué sucede?

Hideki: soy yo Hideki, ¿Cómo estas?

Shaoran: bien… ¿a que se debe tu llamada?

Hideki: es que tengo un problema

Shaoran: ¿a si, y que tiene que ver conmigo?

Hideki: escucha, la prometida del capitán Subaru se escapo y ahora esta con nosotros y bueno, necesitamos huir para que no nos encuentren ¿podrías ayudarnos?

Shaoran: entiendo… pero no puedo ayudarlos, ese no es mi problema y tu no debiste meterte donde no te llaman

Hideki: Shaoran…

Shaoran: voy a colgar

Hideki: ¡espera! Dime como puedo salir del continente

Shaoran: debes tomar un barco en Junon

Shaoran colgó y salió del callejón, apago su celular y camino hasta llegar a un templo, ahí había un monje que invitaba a pasar a los turistas para que les adivinara la suerte, Shaoran miro fijamente al monje, este hizo lo mismo

Monje: pasa ¿no quieres saber lo que te depara el futuro?

Shaoran: el futuro no me interesa

Shaoran se alejo de aquel templo y camino sin rumbo por las calles

Shaoran: (una vez alguien me dijo que en el pasado estaba la clave del futuro, quizá sea por eso que mi vida no tiene rumbo… ¿Cómo podría? Si ni siquiera recuerdo mi pasado)

Mientras caminaba vio que un barril se movió, se detuvo y se acerco hacia aquel barril que dejo de moverse

Shaoran: ¿?

Barril: Shaoran… Shaoran… ten una cita conmigo

Shaoran: ¿Qué diablos?

El barril salto directamente hacia Shaoran, con un movimiento rápido Shaoran pateo el barril, este se rompió, dentro de el estaba Shuichi

Shaoran: ah… eres tu… tienes unas mañas muy extrañas

Shuichi: yo solo quería darte una gran sorpresa

Shaoran: y vaya que me la diste

Shuichi: ¿ENSERIO? ¡QUE FELIZ SOY! - y salto sobre Shaoran, derribándolo - pasemos todo el día juntos ¿si?

Shaoran: ¡estas loco! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar con un estúpido niño como tu - en ese momento llego Kitsune

Kitsune: vaya… pero que escondidito se lo traían, no sabia que te gustara eso Shaoran - este hizo a un lado a Shuichi y se levanto

Shaoran: ya estoy harto de escuchar tantas estupideces, me voy - y se alejo rápidamente

Shuichi: ¡eres una tonta Kitsune! Estaba a punto de convencerlo para que pasáramos todo el día juntos

Kitsune: ¿QUE DIJISTE TONTO?

Shaoran pasó nuevamente por el templo

Monje: ¿ya te decidiste, te leo el futuro?

Shaoran: por supuesto que no, no creo en disparates - el monje lo miro fijamente un momento

Monje: esta bien… pero ten cuidado en la esquina

Shaoran: no me asustas - siguió caminando - no puedo creerlo, de verdad cree que me impresiona, lo hace para quitarme mi dinero, caminare normal

Así siguió su camino sin titubear, al llegar a la esquina, una joven en bicicleta casi lo atropella mas logro esquivarla de un salto y al asentar los pies un señor de una carretilla lo tiro ya que la calle estaba empinada

Shaoran: maldición, ¿Cómo lo supo? - volteo y vio que el monje se aproximaba

Monje: te lo dije, ¿lo ves? - y siguió caminando

Shaoran: ¿Cómo puede ser? No lo creo - se levanto y Shuichi llego también

Shuichi: Shaoran, ¿Qué te paso? Tienes algo en la boca - se acerco a el y le toco el labio inferior

Kitsune: ¡no lo toques imbécil! Es un pretexto ¿verdad? - se acerco a Shaoran y lo miro con atención

Kitsune: ¡es verdad! Tienes sangre

Shuichi: ¿ya ves? No te engaño

Kitsune: bueno, por esta vez

Shuichi: ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Shaoran: ¡basta ya! ¡Cállense los dos! - y los dejo allí iría a ver al monje

Camino aprisa porque no lo veía mas adelante en una vereda el monje platicaba con una aldeana

Aldeana: gracias monje Miroku, lo hare

Miroku: y dime mi linda niña, ¿no querrás tener un hermoso hijo con un hermoso monje?

Aldeana: hay que cosas dice excelencia - dijo sonrojada, en ese momento llego Shaoran

Shaoran: ¡OYE! - la aldeana se fue de allí

Miroku: ¿Qué sucede, ahora a si vas a aceptar mis servicios?, ¿o acaso pretendes a esta mujer sencilla?

Shaoran: claro que no, es que… bueno… ¿dime como diablos supiste lo que me iba a pasar?

Miroku: querido amigo, en primer lugar no debes hablarle así a un monje y en segunda yo ofrezco mis dones a la comunidad

Shaoran: si bueno, ¿solo ves el futuro? Porque yo quiero saber algo de mi pasado y…

Miroku: no jovenzuelo no… yo solo se el futuro, así que si me das diez mil gils te diré lo que quieras

Shaoran: ¡diez mil! No tengo tanto

Miroku: esta bien… - dijo extendiéndole la mano y Shaoran le dio siete mil - bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?

Shaoran: quiero saber si pronto encontrare a la persona que me dio esto - dijo tomando el dije de su cuello

Miroku: bien me concentrare… aum… aum… si es una joven mujer muy hermosa y cumplirá su compromiso contigo

Shaoran: ¿DE VERDAD? Mmm… ¿y cual es su compromiso?

Miroku: que mala memoria tienes

Shaoran: es que no recuerdo, es algo muy borroso de lo que solo veo ciertas partes

Miroku: bueno, solo se que ella te hará muy feliz de todas las maneras posibles

Shaoran: ¿?

Miroku: si, no te preocupes, será una boda sencilla, y muchos hijos, pícaro

Shaoran: no me lo creo… ¿pero cuando?

Miroku: amigo, aun tienes cinco años antes de eso, así que goza tu vida de soltero mientras puedas, te puedo presentar a una amiga sin cargo extra

Shaoran: ¿a una amiga?... estas equivocado, y dime ¿Qué significa esto? - le dijo mostrándole el dije de su cuello

Miroku: bueno te diré que yo nunca me equivoco, y lo que tienes en el cuello es… - lo tomo para verlo mejor y puso cara de incredulidad y al revisarlo mas, no daba crédito a lo que veía - es lunar harp, ¿tu, como tienes a lunar harp? Si muchos la han buscado tal vez durante toda su vida o mas

Shaoran: ¿lunar harp? - dijo y se hizo hacia atrás para deslizar lunar harp de las manos de Miroku y se la guardo nuevamente

Miroku: amigo, tienes un tesoro muy importante y valioso; ¿dices que una mujer te la dio hace mucho tiempo? - se coloco la mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa

Shaoran: si así es, y dime ¿para que sirve lunar harp?

Miroku: tal vez te lo dio un ancient, vaya ¿pero porque?

Shaoran: ancient… no entiendo, un antiguo habitante de este planeta, pero yo sabia que ya no hay ninguno

Miroku: tu tienes la llave para cruzar a su pueblo, tal vez allá alguno, probablemente la mujer que te lo dio viva allí y es un ancient

Shaoran: el dije es una llave - se quedo pensando y se dio cuenta de que Miroku le miraba el cuello - tengo que irme

Miroku: no… ¿Por qué no me acompañas al templo?

Shaoran: no puedo, tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo

Miroku: bueno, recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte, ve con los dioses Shaoran

Shaoran: si claro… - y comenzó a caminar al pueblo sin dejar de sentir que Miroku lo observaba - (no se si sea verdad todo lo que me dijo)

Camino por la calle del centro y encontró a Keichi comprando refacciones y moto partes

Keichi: Shaoran ¿Qué te pasa, porque tienes esa cara?

Shaoran: pues me ha pasado algo que me decidió a irme al norte

Keichi: ¿acabamos de llegar y ya te quieres ir?

Shaoran: bueno, aun no estoy decidido del todo, mas bien estoy confundido

En Junon las cosas estaban muy mal

Subaru: maldita sea, no solo perdí a mi prometida, si no que también al principal ingeniero de Shinra y encima no logramos capturar a Shaoran - dijo mientras se tocaba la frente en un gesto de frustración

Eriol: se que las cosas no pintan bien, pero con la tecnología que tenemos hay una oportunidad

Subaru: no lo creo, ahora llegara para hacerse cargo Zagato sama

Eriol no podía creer lo que había dicho Subaru, Zagato, el supremo mano derecha de Eiri, las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, tenia que hablar con Shaoran

Eriol: ¿y cuando vendrá?

En Mideel, la noche era muy tranquila, solo un bar - el único del pueblo - estaba abierto, Keichi, Shaoran y Shuichi se habían ido a dormir, pero Kitsune trataba de hacerse de dinero

Kitsune: bien señores, ¿Quién quiere apostar? - y no recibió respuesta, la gente era muy tranquila - vaya, no se cuanto tiempo podre soportar esto, demasiado bueno y nada de pecado

En ese momento entro Miroku y se sentó en la barra

Miroku: por favor un jugo de manzana

Kitsune: ¿Qué esto no es un bar?

Miroku: pues no exactamente jovencita

Kitsune: vaya, creo que moriré

Miroku: de hecho ya es muy tarde, deberías ir a dormir

Kitsune: ¡va!, dormir es para puros, yo no duermo

Miroku: muy bien, debo retirarme - dijo y puso el vaso en la barra

Kitsune: ¿apuestas?

Miroku: un monje no puede apostar - y le guiño un ojo, Kitsune salió tras el - ¿una mujer como tu no querrás tener un hijo de un monje para estabilizarse?

Kitsune: jajaja un monje depravado, que sorpresa

Miroku: me confundes

Kitsune: pues yo tengo mucha experiencia y no me engañas… LIVIDINOSO

Miroku: BANDOLERA - Kitsune y Miroku se sonrieron mutuamente

Mientras en la posada Shaoran no dormía, repetía en su mente una y otra vez el recuerdo del día que recibió lunar harp, pero su memoria estaba totalmente nublada, perdida y totalmente confusa por lo cual se sentía frustrado.

Shaoran: (¿Por qué no puedo recordarla?... ¿será cierto lo que dijo ese monje? Y si lo es... ¿Cómo voy a reconocerla?)

Keichi: ¿no puedes dormir?

Shaoran: no, ¿y tu?

Keichi: bueno es que te note diferente… ¿algo te preocupa?

Shaoran: es solo que ese monje me dijo cosas raras, es todo

Keichi: ya veo… Shaoran no ganaras nada preocupándote por eso… ¿no crees que las cosas pasan por algo?

Shaoran: no lo se, yo no creo en el destino

"beep" "beep"

Shaoran: gracias Keichi… que descanses

Shaoran salió de la habitación

Shaoran: Eriol… ¿pasa algo?

Eriol: Shaoran... estamos en problemas

Shaoran: ¿porque? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Eriol: pronto estaré fuera del mando de los proyectos para tu captura

Shaoran: ¿QUE?

Eriol: así es, Yuki Eiri mando a traer a Zagato sama para hacerse cargo de todo

Shaoran: no es posible…

Eriol: escucha, voy a buscar información para saber donde empezaran a buscar, tratare de avisarte lo antes posible ¿esta bien?

Shaoran: si, estaré preparado

Eriol: bien, tengo que colgar… adiós, buena suerte

Shaoran: adiós - colgó, entonces sintió un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo - Zagato sama…

Keichi: ¿Qué TE PASA SHAORAN?

Shaoran: estoy bien…

Mientras en Junon…

Eriol caminaba por los pasillos de cuartel y al doblar una esquina se topo de frente con Subaru

Subaru: ¿hablando por teléfono a esta hora comandante? - al oír esto Eriol se dio cuenta de que traía el celular en la mano

Eriol: ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora capitán?

Subaru: mañana será un día muy importante comandante, necesito ultimar detalles

Eriol: ¿el vendrá mañana?

Subaru: así es… los días están contados para ese criminal

Eriol: … (Maldición) esperemos que las capaces manos de Zagato sama hagan lo necesario para solucionar todos los pendientes… incluyendo lo de su prometida

Subaru: buenas noches comandante - se dio media vuelta y se alejo - (Sakura… espero que estés bien)

Eriol respiro aliviado, miro despectivamente el teléfono y se reprimió a si mismo por estar cometiendo descuidos, se dio la vuelta y camino rápidamente perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

voz femenina: ¡Shaoran despierta! Eriol te esta esperando

Shaoran: ya voy

Voz femenina: Shaoran ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes…

Shaoran: tendré cuidado, ya no te preocupes

Voz femenina: no se como me convenciste para darte permiso de aprender artes marciales

Shaoran: no te preocupes mama, bueno ya me voy

Voz femenina: esta bien, regresa pronto

Shaoran: si, nos vemos mas tarde

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado, pero de inmediato recobro la realidad de donde estaba pues nunca se permitía perder la calma, el ruido que había hecho al levantarse despertó a keichi.

Keichi: vaya, dormí muy bien - dijo como para si mismo estirando los brazos - ¿Qué hora es?

Shaoran: las 7:30

Keichi: ¿las 7:30? Vaya ya debería de haber salido - dijo saltando de la cama y poniéndose la ropa a toda prisa

Shaoran: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Keichi: me prometieron unas refacciones nuevas que necesito, la tienda abre a las 8:30 pero quiero llegar a tiempo

Shaoran: por lo visto eso te importa mucho, todo eso de las maquinas

Keichi: así es, me gustan mucho, son hermosas a mis ojos

Shaoran: ¿y que estas haciendo? Yo sabia que hacías armas

Keichi: ¿armas? Nunca he hecho armas como tales - y dejo de moverse, como pensando, tal vez un recuerdo cruzo por su mente - no, estoy haciendo una motocicleta nueva - al decir esto su semblante inmediatamente cambio

Shaoran: ¿una motocicleta? - y un vago recuerdo le llego a la mente, había visto en el barco una jaula que transportaba una motocicleta, enorme y hermosa, plateada con azul, llevaba una etiqueta "Keichi Morisato" - ¿entonces esa es tu moto? - y le llego una idea enorme a la cabeza

Keichi: bueno, ya es tarde, no puedo platicar mas - y salió trotando del motel, Shaoran se levanto como resorte y salió detrás de el

Shaoran: ¡Keichi! ¡espera por favor!

Con tanto escándalo Shuichi se levanto de la cama

Shuichi: espera Shaoran, aun no te he dado los BUENOS DIAS - casi grito al ver a Shaoran salir a toda prisa, así que se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió tras el con todas sus fuerzas, al alcanzarlo salto sobre el derribándolo - ¡SHAORAN BUENOS DIAS!

Shaoran: buenos días… ¿Qué DIABLOS HACES? - grito mientras Shuichi lo abrazaba

Shuichi: solo quería darte los buenos días… vamos, ya es hora del desayuno

Shaoran: si… enseguida iré… ¡YA DEJA DE ABRAZARME! - decía mientras lo empujaba para hacerlo a un lado, Shuichi se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego corrió a toda velocidad para que no lo alcanzara la piedra que lanzo Shaoran - ¿QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?

Shuichi se escondió detrás de una estatua que había en la calle, Shaoran busco con la vista a donde se había ido Keichi y lo vio subiendo unas escaleras hacia la tienda de armas, olvidando un poco lo ocurrido comenzó a caminar aunque con un paso fuerte y seco que levantaba el polvo alejándose casi a zancadas del lugar

Shuichi: ahhh… es tan varonil… espérame ¡ESPERAME!

Shaoran llego a la tienda detrás de Keichi, el dueño acababa de abrir y Keichi lo arremetió con muchas preguntas sin dejarlo contestar, así que el encargado no hizo nada por contestar y su expresión fue ecuánime, Shaoran entro detrás de ellos admirando el lugar

Shaoran: me gustan estas armas, pero no cuento con el dinero ahora con el dinero, tengo otras prioridades

El encargado saco varias cajas medianas, Keichi parecía anhelante y emocionado abriendo las cajas como niño con juguetes nuevos, al cabo de un rato saco su billetera y pago por las cajas, las cuales bajaron con una pequeña grúa y las subieron a una camioneta mientras Shaoran observaba.

Keichi: Vamos Shaoran sube, nos irán a dejar al hotel

Shaoran: vaya servicio

Keichi: si, es un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo no les cuesta nada llevarnos

Shaoran: si es verdad, bueno yo quería preguntarte algo

Keichi: ¿Qué es?

Shaoran: bueno quería que me vendieras tu motocicleta

Keichi: ¿cual?

Shaoran: la del barco, es que necesito un transporte

Keichi: no, creo que no, esa motocicleta no la puedo vender…

Shaoran: que mal

Keichi: pero te puedo vender la que estoy haciendo, solo que tendrás que esperar hasta que la termine de armar

Shaoran: bueno esta bien, ¿y será mucho tiempo?

Keichi: depende si la quieres con armas y todas esas cosas

Shaoran: si

Keichi: cuatro días

Shaoran: me sorprendes, eres muy veloz… ¿y cuanto va a ser? - Keichi saco su billetera y un lapicero, en un papel le apunto la cantidad y se lo dio

Keichi: toma - Shaoran lo vio con asombro

Shaoran: guau, espero poder juntarlo en cuatro días…

Hideki y los demás estaban ya decididos a salir hacia Junon, el problema era que no había forma de evitar a Midgar Zolom y eso los ponía muy nerviosos

Chií: chií quiere ver Junon y el barco

Sakura: yo también, nunca me he subido a un barco

Hikaru: ¿y como llegaste a Midgar? ¿nadando?

Sakura: en helicóptero

Hikaru: como toda una diva

Chií: chií es feliz, pero Hideki esta muy callado

Hideki: si, chií… lo, lo que pasa es que, que, estoy muy ca-cansado

Hikaru: podremos descansar dentro de Mithril mine

Chií: chií ve el agua y se ve sucia, a chií no se le antoja nadar ahí

Sakura: no vamos a nadar… o eso espero… porque si seria horrible

Todos se quedaron sin decir nada por unos momentos, evaluaban la situación pues ahora había que pasar por Midgar Zolom, de momento el chocobo en el que iba Hideki comenzó a protestar

Chocobo: WARK WARK WAAAAARK

Hideki: ay ¿Qué le pasa?

Hikaru: es que estas tenso y los chocobos lo sienten

Hideki: ya voy a intentar tranquilizarme

El chocobo se controlo y Hikaru comenzó a dar un recorrido por la orilla del pantano, pronto regreso

Hikaru: bien, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos para que sea mas rápido, podemos entrar en le pantano sin problema tres metros, el agua es poco profunda y Midgar Zolom solo detecta el movimiento en el agua profunda, corran sin parar a menos que vean burbujas frente a ustedes, desvíense o vuelvan sobres sus pasos

Chií: chií esta emocionada

Sakura: yo también tengo mucha adrenalina

Hikaru: chií ira con Hideki y yo con Sakura ¿esta bien?

Chií: chií va con Hideki, buena idea - Hideki no decía nada en absoluto

Hikaru: es hora, entremos al agua, y cuando estén listos, corran

Chií: si, con todas las fuerzas ¿verdad Hideki? - dijo sonriéndole a Hideki, pero este solo se limito a pasar saliva

Se colocaron en la orilla de los tres metros, mas adelante el agua era mas profunda así que correrían peligro si avanzaban con Midgar Zolom enfrente. Chií tomo a Hideki de la mano y en un momento comenzaron a correr, pero Hideki estaba muy nervioso y el chocobo comenzó nuevamente a gritar y a inquietarse

Chií: ¿Qué te pasa chocobo? Vamos sigue

Hikaru: ¿VAMOS, QUE ESPERAN? ¡CORRAN!

Pero el chocobo sucumbía ante los nervios y la tensión de Hideki, el chocobo los tiro al agua y corrió hacia la orilla, chií trataba de levantar a Hideki, pero casi no reaccionaba

Hikaru: ¡VAMOS HIDEKI!

Sakura: ¡NO LO VAN A LOGRAR!

Hikaru: ¡CHII DEJALO Y CRUZA, ALLA VOY!

Hikaru saco su katana de sus cosas, las miles de burbujas se acercaban al sitio donde estaban ellos y salió imponente y gigante Midgar Zolom, un enorme viperino parecido a las cobras negras muy venenosas, quien solo los miro antes de atacarlos, con una mordida directo a Hideki, pero para ese momento Hikaru ya había llegado hasta allí, Sakura huía por detrás de ellos en una orden de Hikaru, el chocobo de chií vio al de Sakura y huyo con el

Chií: ¡HIDEKI CUIDADO! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Hikaru al ver la mordida tan poderosa solo atino a reventar la katana con todas sus fuerzas contra la serpiente

Chií encontró un par de cuchillos semejantes a las dagas pero más planos que se utilizaban para escalar, al ver la escena de la serpiente sobre Hideki perdió el sentido sin caer al suelo, solo se quedo parada e inmóvil

Recordó una escena parecida con personas que no reconocía y vio a un joven y a una mujer escapar de Midgar Zolom llegando a la entrada de Mithril mine donde ella se encontraba.

Mujer: ¿que te pasa? ¿Estas loco? Aun no puedes enfrentarte a ella , puedes morir a causa del veneno que vertió sobre ti, menos mal que aquí tengo el antídoto

Muchacho: yo soy muy fuerte, podría haber ganado

Mujer: eres muy irresponsable, ahora estas quemado por el acido del veneno, no culpo a Freya ella me dijo que estabas aquí

Muchacho: si, parece que solo quiere cuidarnos

Mujer: por favor Freya llévalo a fort condor para que lo atiendan

Freya: si, en el acto

Chií recobro la conciencia, tomo el chocobo y se dirigió a toda velocidad para ayudar a Hikaru, ambas comenzaron a pelear, Sakura observaba la escena muy sorprendida ya que chií se comportaba muy diferente, como una fiera, tomando valor monto a chocobo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hideki inconsciente, con mucho esfuerzo logro sacarlo del agua

Sakura: Hideki ¡HIDEKI!

Mientras chií y Hikaru comenzaron a sucumbir ante la feroz Midgar Zolom

Hikaru: ¡RAPIDO SAKURA, LLEVALO A LA ORILLA!

Sakura: si

Rápidamente Sakura subió a Hideki en el chocobo y lo llevo desesperadamente a la orilla. Midgar Zolom hizo un movimiento rápido y directo sobre Hikaru arrebatándole la katana y lanzándola lejos, chií ya estaba cansada y el lodo no la dejaba ver bien, Hikaru vio que Midgar Zolom ya se había dado cuenta de la situación. Así que como no tenia armas se puso en posición de combate, no moriría sin pelear, Midgar Zolom saco su lengua viperina negra y brillante antes de lanzarse en una mordida contra Hikaru quien grito en un movimiento para darle un puñetazo pero no logro ver a la serpiente, una capa blanca se interpuso entre ambos, Hikaru no podía creer que Midgar Zolom vacilaba en un movimiento irreal, una joven había lanzado la magia STOP y se detuvo de todo movimiento

Chií: !vamos, solo tenemos cinco segundos!

Ambas corrieron lo mas rápido que podían mas la joven las subió a su chocobo rojo saliendo rápidamente, al ver que ya había perdido, la serpiente se deslizo nuevamente a las profundidades

Hikaru: ¡gracias por todo! - e hizo una reverencia ante la misteriosa joven una vez que ya habían bajado del chocobo y recobraban fuerza

Sakura: Hideki, vamos despierta, Hideki - el despertó, se movió ligeramente

Hideki: ¿y chií, donde esta?

Chií: chií esta bien… pobre Hideki ¿Cómo estas?

Joven: ¿chií? ¿Tú eres chií?

Hideki: ¿conoces a chií?

Joven: así parece, antes la conocía

Hideki: bien tal vez puedas ayudar a chií a recordar

Joven: y dime ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?

Todos la miraron con asombro y después entre si también se dirigieron miradas, pues no sabían ahora si era amiga o enemiga

Joven: necesito encontrarlo, Zagato lo esta buscando y necesito advertirlo

Hideki: ¿za…Zagato?

Sakura: ¿Zagato esta buscando al bandolero? ¿Tan grave esta la situación?

Chií: ¿Qué es eso? Chií no sabe

Joven: vaya que si, y como se dan cuenta necesito encontrarlo

Hikaru: ¿y como supiste que conocemos a Shaoran?

Joven: le he seguido los pasos por casi un año, aunque ha sido muy difícil

Chií: ¿y quien eres tu?

Joven: Rei… Rei Ayanami


End file.
